The Making of Heroes
by tamersten
Summary: This is the tales of several average folks who's lives was changed by a dream of Armageddon.Can these unlikely 'heroes' be able to do the impossible and save the world! Digimon-centric. No humans involved for now.
1. Prolouge: Characters Intros

_**Let's see how well THIS story of mine will go… any comments on the names and story would be highly appreciated… I'm still a novice in this story writing business after all.**_

_**This is my original Digimon story. I hope you will give it a chance and enjoy it, Thank you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ZEXAN BLUDRAGON <strong>__was the youngest of three dragons, the smallest of the pack. He was the one with the 'special condition' which doesn't have a definite cure to it. The only one who, in the entire Bludragon family's history, couldn't be a 'warrior' like his brethren. Nobody ever expected __**HIM**__ to be later known as ' __**The Dragon Warrior of Serendipity'**__ and would one day lead a group of praise-worthy warriors against the darkest of evils itself, and rewrite the family name to a whole new level._

_**SERENA USAGI **__ was the tomboyish princess of a peaceful kingdom. Who always ditched important social events to go 'adventuring' in the woods. Who hated dressing up or acting girly. Who always lead her hapless people (Usually the servants and soldiers) around by the nose. Nobody had ever expected __**HER**__ to later become '__**The Elegant Maiden of the Moon**__', who would follow her dearest allies into the heat of the battlefield in a bid to__save her kingdom, loved ones, people, and her whole world._

_**RYNER LIGHTSKYE**__ was the young, wounded imp with no memory of his past. Who was rescued and adopted into an orphanage cared by a kind angelic being. Who was gifted with the _third _eye that could see through the walls of time and space. Who aimed to follow the path of healing and helping …whether it'll be physical pain or emotional scars. Never had anyone expected __**HIM **__ to be called as '__**The Light that Surpasses Darkness'**__, to actually declared war against the Devil himself in order to repay those whom had saved him._

_**SAMUEL 'FANG' WOLFBANE**__ was the wimpy, orphaned canine who always got picked on by the local bullies. Who was always the first to be ditched and the last to be picked. Who's closest friend was his mute younger half-brother. Who constantly pondered on the existence of 'justice' and 'The Higher Beings'. Not one person had expected __**HIM**__ to be known as ' __**The Chilling Howl of Justice'**__, to be wielding missile-booster with deadly accuracy, nor to be a fighter so respected and awed as he leapt into battle against Evil._

_**JAY STRIKER**__ was the smart little guy who spent way too much time alone. Who never knew his real parents while his foster parents disappeared one day with untold reasons. Who's inventions he made somehow or other ends up blowing up in his face. Who was always scared of something. No one, not even __**HIM**__, had ever thought that he would soon become '__**The Unbeatable Genius of the Forest**__', that could create and modify weapons strong enough to overcome even the Darkest Nights._

_**TAREENA HANCOCK**__ was the young Amazon warriess from a female-only warrior tribe on an isolated island. Who could punch a hole in rocks and lifts weights ten times her size. Who is completely oblivious of the opposite sex. And who never knew what It's like outside her island. Little did anyone knew, especially not __**HER**__, that she would one day ventured outside her island and see the world, encountering more about the other sex in the process ( As well as unknowingly attracting them.), and would one day use her incredible strength to save us all with her given title as '__**The Valiant Titania of the Amazon'**__._

_**AIRI TEARSEA**__ was a demure and shy little mermaid. Who loved music more than anything, but could never find the courage to reach out to it. Who was used to being bossed around by her peers. Who sometimes wondered whether there should be more to her than this. Nobody expected __**HER **__ to be able to look danger in the eyes without fear, but with determination to protect. To be able to voiced out her thoughts in her loudest voice. To gain the confidence to stand side-by-side with her real friends. To become '__**The Melodious Voice of the Sea**__'._

_**HUNTER CLAWES**__ was the living weapon created solely for the purpose of winning a war. Who was experimented on by dozens of methods to become an omnipotent killer. Who's emotion and personality were cruelly stripped from him at a young age. Who only knew to 'Survive', but not to 'Live'. None had thought the possibility, especially not the scientists whom experimented on him, of __**HIM**__ becoming '__**The Caring Supersoldier of the Heavens **__'. Not a killer. Not a weapon. Not a Monster, nor a pawn. But a Hero. An ally. A friend. Alive._

_**RYUU-BI **__ was a simple farm boy from a normal, nameless village. Who was forced to watch as his family and friends were slayed by bandits in a fiery inferno. Who's life was destroyed before his eyes. Who forever held rage and hatred towards the heartless bandits, towards the heroes and Gods that never came to their aid, and towards his own weakness and helplessness. None had thought, especially not __**HIM**__, that he would one day wield a blade gifted of a god he doesn't believe in, join forces with the Heroes he so despised, and become known as '__**The Sincere Black Knight of the South'**__, in which he could finally do what he couldn't do years before—saving lives._

_**APOLLO **__ was the son of the Sun God. Who watched as the father he admired and loved fall into darkness and corruption. Who watched as the Fallen God were sent to the Inferno. Who kept looking for the brighter side of life despite his ordeals. No one expected __**HIM**__ , this naïve young Godling, to grew up into '__**The Furious Sun of Shining Hope**__'. Who's flames would light the path through the darkness and towards a bright Future._

_**LEONARD CLAWSON**__ was from a poor but happy family. Who's life undertook a tragic turn when pirates attacked his home island. Who's beloved mother was murdered in cold blood while father, tortured. Who was forced to slavery under the very Monster who had destroyed his family. Nobody saw __**HIM**__ to become '__**The Masked Strategist of Infinite Wisdom**__', the ingenious trickster that will lead the heroes out of many sticky situations. A loyal friend who will provide the pathway to victory when hope is lost. _

_**BLOOME GARDENIA**__ was the only daughter of the Duke of Fiore. Who were abused by her stepmother and stepsisters when her father passed away. Who became a slave in her own household. Who longed for the freedom which was cruelly snatched from her. Later, without __**HER**__ or anyone else knowing, she will become known as '__**The Red Rose of Divine Beauty**__'. The beautiful girl, inside and out, who would put others before her own needs. And with the help of newfound friends, would finally gain the freedom she so deserves._

_**HELIOS ECLIPSE**__ was once one of the 12 Celestial Beings before he got corrupted by his own power and dreams. Who was exiled from Paradise into an unknown dimension for the last 1000 years without even his most loyal servant beside him. Who, when finally escaped from his 'prison', discovered his former allies had cursed the prideful Lord with a fate worse than death. Nobody had expected, not even __**HIM**__, that he would one day become '__**The Reincarnated Lord of Twilight**__'. That he will soon find people who would change his view of the World and helps him to overcome his curse. He won't be the one who'll destroy the world—because he would be one of them to save it._

_**ALL TOGETHER**__there were thirteen of them. An unlikely number, but even more unlikely individuals. Their paths will cross each other after several crazy turns of events. Differing in personalities, looks and age, not all of them got along with each other in the beginning. And yet, they found out that maybe 'each other' are the only ones they could rely on._

_Is this a sick joke played by fate? Or an unavoidable destiny? _

_One thing that can be said is this; This is a story of Adventure and Discovery. Of Friendships and Love. Of Darkness and the Light and Hope that came after it. Of the Courage and Knowledge to face adversities. Of having Sincerity and Kindness towards others, and being Reliable to our allies. This is __**THE**__ story. __**THEIR **__ story. _

…_Let's see if they can find their 'Happily Ever After' now, shall we?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so that's the whole total intros for the characters and what they will become. Note: The characters will not necessarily meet in the order that was given. Please read and review if you had the time and kindness, and ask if there's things that you want to know. <strong>

**Chapter 1 will be posted soon. Thank you for reading.**


	2. The Foreshadowing dream

**Anything that isn't mine belongs to Toie. T_T**

* * *

><p>[<em><strong> Part 1 : The Fore-shadowing Dream<strong>_ ]

_He woke up to an unfamiliar world of misery, death and darkness with a tired yawn and blurry eyes._

_... _

…_What the-?_

_Quicker than lightning, the Yasyamon was on his feet in an instant, surveying with now fully-awakened eyes at his surroundings. He was standing among the remains of a felled building, with the sky a sickly dark-purple hue and the distant forest full of tree's corpses. There was no sign of life besides him._

_His horror grew as he recognized the identity of the destroyed building. Even with the charred and destroyed walls and broken furniture, he recognized it. How could he not? For it was his home for all 16 years of his life. It was the Bludragon Family's Mansion—His home. _

"_No.." he breathe out shakily, terror gripping his young heart and shown on his feature. "No no no..!" With every useless denial, he shook his head and subconsciously backed away from the carnage. All the destruction… the heavy stench of Death…_

…_It was simply too much._

" _Father!" he shout out, " Golde-niisan! Aa-niisan! Where are you all—Oomph!"_

_He soon found himself landing awkwardly on his back and staring at the dark, dreary sky. Wincing a little at the uncomfortable landing, he slowly sat up and wondered at what he had tripped over…_

…_What he saw almost caused his heart to stop beating._

_It was a sword, the 'Celestial Dragon Sword' to be precise, and it was in a horrible condition. The Bludragon's family heirloom were lying there on the bare ground, a sad ghost of how it was before. The holy sword, which original length was twice the Yasyamon's height, had been broken in half with the sharp edge missing, the holy words imprinted on the side now incomplete. The edges were jagged and chipped, a fact the Dramon found both surprising and horrifying, considering his father had told him that the blade was made with the combination of both Black and Blue Chrome Digizoid, the rarest and strongest metals ever known in the entire Digital World! And also, staining the hilt and the blade besides the sands and dirt were—_

_With shaky hands, he slowly reached down and placed his hand around the hilt of the Celestial Dragon Blade…_

…_the blood were still drying._

_Something inside him snapped, and tears began forming in his ruby-red eyes._

"_**FATHER!**__" He screamed at the top of his lungs, gripping the broken blade to his chest, " __**GOLDE-NIISAN! AA-NIISANNN! ANYBODY!**__ Please—__**ANSWER ME!**__"_

_Silence answered him. And the young Armor-level, feeling depressed and scared and confused, could only continue kneeling on the ground as he hugged the sacrileged sword to his body, silent tears falling from his eyes. It was in that moment, in that sad and dreary atmosphere , did he hear something that caught him completely off-guard. _

_A sound of someone crying in the distance._

' _There's…there's somebody else here than me..?' he thought, wiping the tears from his eyes. Crying won't do him any good now. If his father and Aa-niisan were here, they would shook their head disdainfully and told him to man up. As for Golde-niisan , he would have chided him for being such a crybaby._

"_No." he whispered hoarsely to himself, voice still cracked from his earlier crying. " I shouldn't be crying. I'm a true-blood Bludragon for Azulongmon's sake! I should be trying to figure out what was going on, not acting like a hopeless weakling! Besides… why am I so easy to believe they are gone? They're warriors. Strong and smart. They wouldn't be deleted so easily…" he quickly shook his head before any negative thought came to him, and stood up. He was a bit unsteady on his feet, but the sword balanced him. He offered a quick prayer to the heavens for the Celestial Dragon sword, before he moved towards to his left where he figured the sound were coming from…_

…_He's going to get to the bottom of this whether he liked it or not._

_The further he walked the clearer the sobbing became, proving that he was moving in the right direction. He found himself moving thru the once-familiar city of Eragon, only now the always bustling city were empty of its lively citizens and filled with destroyed buildings and empty streets. It was incredibly uncomforting, and he gripped the sword tighter before him 'Is everybody alright? What could have caused all this-?' _

_It was then did he noticed he was no longer alone._

_He nearly jumped out of his skin when she suddenly appeared before him, a feminine figure wearing strange white garments. She just stood there, an eerie white glow surrounding her still form, staring directly at him with piercing blue orbs._

"_Uwah!" he yelped and jumped backwards, he instinctively drew his weapon at her, stopping just before it stabbed her neck. "Wh-WHO ARE YOU?"_

_She kept staring at him with her crystal blue eyes, seemingly ignorant of how close she was to being beheaded by the lad. Said lad was about to demand an answer when she suddenly spoke, " I'm sorry."_

_The Yasyamon blinked dumbly, obviously not expecting THAT. It was then he decided to take a good look at the mysterious figure's face, and was shocked to see that she was crying._

"_I'm sorry," she repeated in a soft and tranquil voice, but he could detect deep sadness and—Guilt(?) in the tone, " I'm so sorry… I should have… I'm sorry."_

"_Uhh,…" he stared openly at her, " It's.. Umm… It's fine. I'm alright. You just surprised me is all…" he lowered the sword from her neck when he saw that she wasn't doing anything suspicious. Besides, he also noticed she was unarmed, and Golde-niisan would kill him for pointing a weapon ( albeit a broken one) to a hapless lady, especially a distressed one. And with one long look into her beautiful yet sorrow-filled orbs, she was definitely distressed. _

_He stood a respectful distance away from her, observing her from head-to-toe. She was a head shorter than him, and he was at least 5'10''. She wore a plain white robe under several white armor with exotic blue linings around her waist, arms, feet and chest. Her unruffled platinum blonde hair fell all the way to her waist. She also wore a white and gold headdress on her crown, just above her eyes. He decided she was really quite lovely, and was relief when he saw her stopped crying. Yet the distress in her eyes lingers as she continued looking at him with guilt and sadness. "I'm sorry…"_

_He gave a warm smile, " Hey, it's alright, you didn't do anything wrong at all… If anything, I should apologize to YOU for pointing my blade at you, miss." When he saw the sadness remained he decided it might be better to change the subject, " Excuse me if I sound quite daft—but do you know what in the world happened here? I awaken just a few moments ago to find my house in ruins and my family—and everyone else apparently—nowhere around! I was hoping , if you don't find it too much trouble, to please enlighten me on what has happened to Draconia and its people?" He gazed straight into her eyes, truly hoping she would answer his questions. It was killing him on the inside!_

_He watched as she drew a long, sad sigh, before turning her gaze towards the even more depressing surrounding with a sympathetic look in her eyes, " This… is the Future, Sir Zexan Bludragon."_

_...What?_

"_Excuse me?" he stared at her with all new shock because One; her unexpected answer and Two; she knew his name despite him vividly remembered he had not told her. " What do you mean? And how did you know my name?"_

_A soft, knowing look crossed her face, " I know a lot of things about you, Sir Zexan… I know about your love for your family and friends, and your brave and righteous heart. I know how sincere you are with your actions, and how you would always help anybody in trouble, even if they're your enemy. I know all that, Sir Zexan… and I know I can count on you."_

_Suddenly, she reached out and grabbed his right hand (Which currently wasn't holding the sword). He instantly blushed at the close contact, not exactly accustomed to holding hands with any females. But his surprise automatically changed into confusion as he hears her next words, "Please," she gave him a desperate look, " You have to understand… There was NOTHING I could do to stop this. I have tried. Even when the Sovereigns had failed. I had done EVERYTHING in my power to stop all this ! But he was strong… He was too strong…"_

_OK, so much for getting any answer.. She was giving him more questions! "Ex-Excuse me?" he stuttered, "Who is he?—Who are YOU?"_

_Her next gaze became more sympathetic, as if she knew something bad was going to happen…and she could do nothing about it. She reluctantly let go of his hand, and whispered in a dark tone " The '_**Dark One'**_… and we need you, Sir Zexan."_

_Strong winds suddenly blew over them, nearly knocking him of his feet had he not caught himself in time. Loud, wicked laughter that would send chills down anyone's spine echoed through the air, combining with the shrill wind to produce a sound so unpleasant he closed his ears with his hands in an attempt to block it out. He watched with a new wave of terror as, in the distant, shadows so dark and complete loomed over the land, enveloping everything in its path._

"_Wha-what—WHAT IS THAT?"he shouted through the shrilling winds. He turned his attention back to the girl, and saw she was crying again. "It's coming…"_

_His eyes widened as he heard the next words._

"_The Darkest Nights will consume us all…and we need a Hero…Sir Zexan."_

_That was when the darkest consumed them, and the ground, the sky, and the mysterious girl were gone. He found himself free-falling through the darkness, and his scream echoed thru the emptiness…_

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that was the first chapter. Ya, I originally wanted to put 'Yasyamon' as the main character, but since he wasn't in the option I have decided on the closest thing to him...Magnamon! Well, I hope that cleared up some confusion. Oh well~!<strong>

**Anyway, the next chapter will depict Zexan and his family. So read and review, please?**


End file.
